


The Coffee Heart (Jelsa oneshot)

by melantha123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/pseuds/melantha123
Summary: Elsa had just given a chance for her life to begin, but then it's slipping out from her reach again. Just when she's about to give up she walks into a cafe.There a silly, white haired man offers her a warm cup of latte with a coffee heart, telling her that sharing a cup of coffee with someone always makes it taste special.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Jelsa Fanfiction





	The Coffee Heart (Jelsa oneshot)

_ Hello, Jack. It has been a while and I hope that this letter reaches you because I’ve missed you so much. Sometimes I wonder to myself, why did you have to leave? _

_ Thinking about how we met… It’s strange isn’t it? I can’t get that out of my head, no matter how hard I try. The memory of that steaming hot cup of coffee with a milk heart is still so vivid in my head. Let me tell you everything from the beginning. _

“Miss Arendelle?” The doctor spoke and woke up the dazzling, young 21 year old beauty from her daze.

Elsa lifts her head and meets the eyes of the doctor. Her blue eyes were desperate as her hands were busy braiding her hair. 

“Are you sure? There’s nothing more to be done?” She asks, her voice partly cracking up.

“Yes. Your heart won’t last for long anymore and I have suggested to put you higher on the new heart transplant waiting list but--,” the doctor says and checks few things from her computer.

“But more chances are thin?” Elsa hums and bites her lip and she was clearly stressed out.

She had just started living her life again after being shut in her room for oh so long. She had still no friends but her sister had been there for her. All of her childhood she had shut herself in her room, watching outside how others played. 

Then she dared to come out, to the world but her fragile heart couldn’t take it. She would need a new one and it was almost impossible to find a heart that her body wouldn’t neglect.

After her appointment she just kept walking around the neighbourhood near the hospital. Her thoughts were filled when she kept thinking of the possible ways of how to tell Anna.

It began raining, it was late Autumn and the Winter was on its way. The coldness didn’t bother her but her heart was tired and making her out of breathe. The squeezing sensation and the rapid heart beat of hers made her do the decision that changed her whole life.

She stepped inside a cafe.

The place was warm and inviting, decorated like a log house. The seats were huge pillows, set on the floor around round tables. The people seemed to come in to spend long times to enjoy their coffee by chatting with people.

She took a seat at one of the pillows, staring into her hands and totally dozing off again. Would Anna cry? The track of time was lost, slowly her clothes began to dry off and so did her hair which had become wet from the rain.

“This is on the house,” someone broke the silence that had taken over her mind.

There was a steaming hot cup of latte placed in front of her with a beautiful milk foam heart in the middle and it had been placed there by a pale hand. She noticed someone taking a seat next to her so she slowly turned her head towards the stranger.

She met the gaze of cyan blue eyes which were looking at her kindly and then narrowed happily as the guy chuckled. For all of her life, the only two guys she had ever talked to were Anna’s boyfriend and her own father. 

Her way to look at him was clear, she wasn’t too happy being confronted by a stranger.

“Hey, name’s Jack. I work here but on my break. Mind if I join? I mean...coffee is the best while having it with someone,” he grinned, flashing his white teeth.

Now she noticed the black apron and the name of the cafe printed with silver in front.

_ The Coffee Heart. _

However she wasn’t buying it, no. Her whole day had been bad, actually her whole lifetime and now that it was going to start, it was going to end. Making new acquaintances wasn’t part of her plan and she was showing that to him clearly.

“I can see that you had a rough day blue eyes but hey… have the coffee. It’s coming out from my paycheck,” he laughed and pushed the cup towards her but she simply pushed it back.

“Why would I accept something from a person who I can’t take seriously?” Elsa said, snapping her tongue at him.

The man just raised his eyebrow, “Whoa. C’mon… it’s getting cold.”

And that being said, he took a sip from his own espresso. She watched him closely, being slightly annoyed that he showed no signs of leaving. He had the strangest color choice in his hair, it was pure white as freshly fallen snow. Her body moved slightly when she made her effort to leave.

“It’s still raining,” he said and glanced at her cunningly.

“Fine.” She huffed and dropped back to sit on the comfortable pillow seat.

With a hasty move she took her cup and spilled some on the table while trying to take a sip. He just laughed and wiped the table with a cloth that was hanging on his waist until now. 

“What’s wrong with you? Harassing strangers and laughing at them? And that hair looks unnatural” she mumbled, trying her best to get rid of him.

She felt her cheeks flush a bit when his reaction was to run his hand through that hair which seemed to be fluffier than she thought. 

“Oh this? Hmm.. I like to dye it. Last week it was still blue,” he grins and then winks his eye, “nah...actually it was still white last week. I like snow.”

“And you my dear looked like you needed some company. You’re acting as blue as those eyes of yours,” he winked his eye, “-- I won’t ask why you’re sulking but I can’t have you sulking at the Coffee Heart which motto is…” he says and points at the wall where the cafe’s name was and below was..

“Warming your heart?” She read it aloud and glanced at him when he nodded his head to approve.

“Exactly!” Jack cheers and finished his espresso.

The excitement was clear when she began drinking her latte. And truly, this latte made her feel a bit better. 

“Thank you,” Elsa said and placed the cup back on the plate. “How much do I own you?” she asks.

  
  


“Well, nothing except your name,” he says and flashes her a mischievous smirk.

Now she noted how strange his outfit was for someone who would work in a cafe. Under the apron he had a blue hoodie and brown pants as the others working here were fully dressed in black.

“Are you sure that you work here?” She asked and wondered to herself how someone like him was allowed here.

“Yeah, occasionally though,” he grinned happily and cleared his throat, “--you caught me I see. I do lots of things and this is just one of them.”

“I see” she said and glanced out from the window. The rain had ended and the rays of sun were reflected by puddles outside.

“And my break is over. Hey...thanks for the company and….don’t hesitate to call if you need something… I mean… it would be fun if you called,” Jack says and pushes a napkin with some scribbles on it.

It was a number and his name. She took it and stuffed it inside her purse without looking at it that well.

“Was this all just to flirt with me?” Elsa asks with a cold tone which totally threw him off.

“Haha...umm… nah, I just like to talk with people plus… I would like to chat with you more blue eyes,” he laughs and rubs his neck before taking their empty cups.

When he turned around she whispered her name in barely audible tone. But he heard it and turned around.

She was totally freaked out when he showed her a genuine, warm smile and laughed.

“Elsa….that’s a beautiful name, text me or something,” he cheered and went back to work behind the cashier.

She watched him working for a while and people seemed to like chatting with him. He was friendly to everyone. Then she got a message from Anna and she decided to go home.

And this encounter, it made her heart feel calmer. She suddenly felt that she could actually tell Anna about the news she got at her monthly checkup. 

In the evening she told the news for her whole family, she had poured everyone a cup of hot coffee. They listened and then they all cried together. For a while they had been hoping for the best but now it seemed like all of that hope was gone.

And then, out of the blue, a phone call came during the night. A suitable donor had been found and the surgery would be in the next morning. Desperation turned to hope quickly and in the morning, the whole family went with her to the hospital.

The surgery was long and nerve wrecking. Anna kept walking in the corridor while their parents were embracing each other while they sat on their chairs. After all, it was a high risk operation.

Hours passed as the doctors were working hard on giving her a new heart. Once the operation was done she was taken to a monitoring room. The heart rate seemed steady and her new heart was beating strong. The operation had been a success and now it was just the matter of time to see if her body would neglect it or not.

Next morning she felt sore, after all she had just experienced a major surgery. She flinched as she tried to sit but her sister quickly helped her back down. Elsa watched how Anna brushed away some of her hair. 

“How are you feeling?” Anna asked and took Elsa from hand. She noticed that Elsa’s grip was really light.

“Fine considering that my mouth feels like a desert” Elsa hummed with a tired tone.

Anna offered her some water to drink and watched her sister gratefully drinking every last drop. The water was cool and refreshing.

Then they shared a moment, just looking at each other and smiling. This would be a start for something new. 

Few months passed and Elsa was recovering from her surgery. Her heart was working perfectly and she was learning new things of life. Going outside didn’t fear her anymore or talking with other people. She was relaxed as if she had just woken up from a dream.

She wasn’t afraid of living anymore, she travelled and met new people. She even dared to jump from a cliff to water. Skydiving, she loved trying that out and feeling the thrill.

Also, making charity was something that became close to her heart. Sundays she spent in nearby church, helping out the people by packing them food. Somehow, she felt like she was supposed to give out good since she had received something greater - a life. A life which she should spend with her loved ones.

It was just another Sunday when she was going to her car after finishing things at the church. She dug out her car keys and then something fell. At first she was going to leave it on the ground but she picked it up, to toss it into thras. An old napkin.

Then she saw something scribbled on it. There was a phone number. She remembered faintly a man, close to her age, who she met at the cafe. 

“Call me. Jack.” She read the note and saw a heart around the guy’s name.

She rolled her eyes and crumbled the piece but then quickly unfolded it again. She went inside her car and then pulled out her phone. After replying to Anna’s text about dinner she dialed the number which was written on the napkin.

The feeling of regret was strong as she called him. She had been rude towards him and now her goal was to apologize properly. Also, the thought of calling him was making her new heart flutter oh so pleasantly.

She hit the call button, eager to hear his voice.

_ The number you have dialed is no longer in use. _

“That’s odd,” Elsa hummed but then smiled. 

She put her phone back to her purse with the napkin. For some reason she felt like having a cup of latte tomorrow. Coffee is always better when shared with someone.

Next day she got ready and chose an outfit. She put on a blue skirt and a white blouse, it was already Spring and the air was warm. Months had passed but she truly hoped that this Jack would still remember her.

The way her heart was racing when she got into her car. Was it failing her now? No… it seemed to get excited? She only had a faint memory of his face but those eyes she would remember forever. She was borrowing the car from Anna, Elsa had bought herself a motorbike with beautiful water horse painted on it. Still when she went somewhere special, she went by car so her hair or clothes wouldn't be a mess.

At the cafe she went in and ordered a cup of latte like the rest of the clients before taking a seat at one of the comfortable pillows. She was looking around, trying to get a glimpse of this man but there was no sign of him.

“Hmm… he must not be working today,” she let out a sigh, fiddling her fingers anxiously.

“Oh?” A waitress hummed and placed a cup of latte in front of the pale beauty. There wasn’t a heart made from foam, no.

“It’s nothing,” Elsa said and thanked her from the cup. 

The waitress smiled and nodded her head though she felt like it surely was something. Elsa placed her hands on both sides of the cup, staring at the foam which was floating on the surface. Her blue eyes softened until she finally made her mind.

“Excuse me,” she said and made the waitress to turn back to her.

“Yes? How may I help?” the waitress flashed another smile.

“Umm.. do you have anyone working here whose name is Jack?” Elsa asked, her heart throbbing nervously.

The seconds seemed like hours as the waitress was thinking. And then she shook her head.

“Sorry, I don’t know anyone named Jack working here,” she said and seemed to be truly sorry.

“Ah, well… he was about this tall, blue eyes, white hair and seemed really friendly,” Elsa said and showed her his height.

The waitress thought again but shook her head. 

“Hey, how about you call the cafe owner. She probably knows, I mean… I started here part-time last Christmas,” the waitress smiled and took out her notebook.

Elsa watched her scribbling down a number and then she ripped the paper off from the notebook and handed it to Elsa. Elsa looks at the number and takes out her phone.

“Thank you, I’ll call her later,” Elsa said and typed the number under the name of Emma Overland to her phone.

Then she took a moment to enjoy her latte. All she could think of was the soft aroma of it but, well, it really wasn’t so heartwarming or good that she remembered. She was lacking the company to share this moment with.

She picked up her phone, searched for  _ Emma Overland _ and called to her. The sound of the beeping was making her anxious. Then she heard the pickup sound.

“Emma Overland,” a voice responded in the other end.

“Hi, my name is Elsa Arendelle… so sorry to call you out from the blue but I am at your cafe.”

“Yes? May I help you somehow?” Emma asked, her hand squeezing the phone.

“Umm...actually, this might sound a bit funny but there was a waiter in your cafe who left me his number but I can’t reach him. I was wondering if you knew him? Jack?” Elsa asks and her heart was beating rapidly as she waited for a response.

There was a long pause.

“This is your number right? Is it alright if I text you my address? I am at home right now so you can come over to chat.” 

Emma’s voice was serious which made Elsa feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Only if you want to. I live a 20 min drive from the cafe,” Emma’s voice was warmer and Elsa sighed in relief.

“Alright, I am actually at the cafe right now. I’ll finish my latte and come right away,” Elsa smiled and hung up the call.

Once she finished her latte she left some tip on the counter and got up. She took the car and checked the address from her phone. It really wasn’t that far. She put some music to sing along on the drive and then her fingers pressed the address to a navigator. 

The further he got, the better neighborhood she started seeing. The houses were grander and grander, standing tall with beautiful gardens around them. The house which she was driving towards, it had a metal gate which opened when she drove in front of it. The garden was big when she drew on a long driveway right in front of the biggest house she had seen during her life.

She parked her car in front of the house, well, she wasn’t sure if it was actually a mansion. However seeing this place made her feel warm. She glanced at a wooden swing which was hanging from a tree and on top was a treehouse.

A gentle breeze made her hair flow when she stepped out from the car. The weather was really pleasant today. She turned towards the house again, making her way towards the heavy looking brown front door.

Before she could knock the front door, a woman came to the door. Her brown hair was hanging over her shoulders. 

“Hey, just come in,” she said and nodded for her to follow.

“Thank you. My name is Elsa,” she introduced herself and the woman grinned. There was something familiar in her.

“Yeah. I am Emma. Jack’s sister but hey, let’s chat in the living room,” she said and Elsa immediately felt like her heart was racing nervously.

She followed after Emma, her eyes kept scanning the place on the way. The walls were filled with pictures instead of paintings that you would normally see in a house this big. Pictures of people and places.Even though the home was well decorated, it felt really heartwarming and had home like feel. 

“Do you live alone?” Elsa asked, tugging her hair behind her ear.

“Mm...yes, for a while,” Emma hummed and sighed in a way that made Elsa feel slight curiosity.

In the living room was a coffee table filled with different type of cookies and tiny sandwiches. Emma had made some tea for them. When Elsa sat down Emma poured some tea to her cup.

“Hmm… so you’re looking for Jackson?” Emma wondered and glanced at Elsa.

“Yes, I mean I really should apologize. I was really rude and didn’t even call him,” Elsa says and stares at the tea as it spins in her cup.

“You see, Jack was only a part time worker at the cafe of mine. He doesn’t really need to work because he made a living as a travelling photographer. You might have heard of him? Frost? That’s his photographer name. Anyways he often travelled to take pictures around the world and to do some volunteer work,” Emma smiled and didn’t even touch her cup.

“Were those photographs in the hallway?” Elsa asks and glances over her shoulder.

“Yes. He took them, he loved to travel. Also he often helped out with church and so on and he was daredevil,” Emma sighs and places her cup down.

“Was?” Elsa asks and feels her heart beating so painfully.

“He died almost a year ago,” Emma said and wiped away the tear that ran down her cheeks, “--that’s why you couldn’t reach him.”

“T-that can’t…” Elsa shook her head, “I am so sorry.”

“One evening he was coming from my cafe when he called me. He told me that he met a girl who he felt like marrying immediately when their eyes met. He was waiting for that call but it was you of all people--,” Emma mumbles and reached to get some papers from drawer.

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked, her voice getting shaky. 

“Jack loved his motorbike. He got hit by a truck, there was nothing to be done so I agreed to his will to have his organs donated to those who need it. He had special blood type and such… which is why he the day he was adult, he made a donor contract. And he was even so silly to donate his genes to a spermbank you know...he was so bizarre,” Emma laughed shortly and wiped another tear from her eyes.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have come here,” Elsa worried and wiped a tear away as well.

“No, I’m happy because...I received letters from the families of those who had something donated from my big brother and I remember this letter the best,” Emma said and unfolded one.

“I won’t read it fully but there’s a sister of the patient who wanted to thank the family of the donor’s. She was sad that the donor had to die but so happy because her sister had almost zero chance surviving without it. She promised to love me and the giver of the heart even though she didn’t know who we are,” Emma explained.

Elsa tensed up and clutched her shirt, the beating was so anxious and painful.

“It made me so happy when I got to meet the one who has my brother’s heart. He has been with you all this time,” Emma said and bursted into tears, “ _ Elsa _ ….Anna, the writer of the letter, she mentioned that name many times.”

“No….” Elsa said and her eyes began to stream hot, salty tears down those round cheeks of hers.

She placed her hand over her chest, this beat of a heart that had given her so many new chances. It was his and now hers. At the same time it hurt but felt warm, both of them cried over someone who had been lost but not forgotten.

And they came close during the years. Many Christmases, birthdays and such were spend together by the Overland’s and Arendelle’s family. Elsa, Anna and Emma became like sisters who shared everything.

As years went by they began raising families. Anna married her high school sweetheart, Kristoff and Emma found someone who made her laugh. Elsa, she was on her own, raising a boy of hers and the man she loved, alone. But somehow she managed to do it and live.

She found herself a job as the co-owner of Emma’s Coffee Heart and started to take pictures as a hobby. Her heart was a courageous and loving one.

Still, she missed the chance of feeling those arms around herself. That hand touching her cheek when she felt lonely. But the sound of his voice was still clear in her head.

  
  
  


\---

“Jackson! Come over here! Mom finished reading the letter to daddy!” Elsa cheered and watched how her 4 year old son rushed over to her.

His messy brown hair was sparkling in the sun and then he glomped his mother. She brushed her hair through his hair and watched the gravestone.

_ Jackson “Jack” Overland. _

_ 30.11.1991-12.10.2014 _

_ Helped many with his fun loving attitude. _

_ Dearly missed, never forgotten. _

  
  


“Mom, was daddy happy with the letter?” Jackson asks and rubs his face against her mother's leg.

“Yes, pretty much,” Elsa smiled when she felt her heart flutter and ruffled his sons hair quickly.

“Ok, mom has to go to work. Auntie Anna will fetch you from Coffee Heart,” Elsa laughed and turned around.

The new lifeinside of her kicked. Their unborn baby daughter seemed to be greeting her father who she would never know, except through the stories which she and Emma would tell. 

She had made a family with a man who she had learnt to love. Through all of those scattered memories that she had collected from his family and friends, through photo albums and his notes. 

And every time when a breeze blows gently against her face, she imagined it to be his hand, reaching out to her and telling that everything will be alright.

And to that wind, she would whisper a  _ thank you _ .

  
  


\---

**_/Six years ago./_ **

“Emma! You don’t probably believe this but!” He laughed as he called to his little sister. He ran his hand through his hair while walking towards his bike.

“What is it Jack?” Emma asked and coughed a bit.

“Wow, you should rest but first… I met a nice lady in the cafe today. I gave her my number and I hope that she actually calls me. She was looking so down,” Jack laughs and sits down on his bike, kicking it off from the stand.

“You met a girl? And are excited?” Emma repeated and giggled to her brother’s excitement.

“Yeah, I think I want to marry her eventually… I don’t know, I feel like I just want to make her feel better and all,” Jack grinned, “--oh I am at home in 20 minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll make you a cup of coffee,” Emma laughed and then kept smiling. 

“ _ Elsa _ ...her name was so pretty…” Jack mumbled and then the call ended.

Emma had never heard Jack talking about any girl like that. And then she didn’t know that this was the last call between them. Because as soon as Jack got his helmet on and started his bike. He was driving towards his end.

Couple intersections later the light became green and he drove forward. He was feeling so happy, right until he noticed the lights coming from ahead, and suddenly drifting to his lane. There was nothing to be done, he couldn’t dodge the truck that started sliding sideways towards him.

It hit him, threw his body flying. His skull fractured from a hit to ground and blood was now rushing to his head. He rolled on the ground, breaking ribs and limbs, until he was laying in a ditch, just 5 minutes drive away from his home.

It was getting darker, colder and harder to breathe. He kept gasping as his lungs were filling with fluids. He was scared, he was lonely. 

But then the clouds drifted away and he could see a bright moon in the night sky. The distant sounds of sirens, people screaming and running to him, they were disappearing. Now he was calm, accepting his faith. 

“ _ You’re welcome, _ ” he whispered and smiled, remembering that platinum haired girl.

His voice wasn’t audible at all and he fell unconscious. The injuries were too great and later he was announced brain dead after trying everything to keep him alive. His family was forced to deal with the loss of someone dear to them. Still they felt slight comfort knowing that Jack could still do something that he loved, to help others. The doctors could still salvage few organs of his and one of them was a heart. 

A heart that was given to a young woman with as special blood type as he had.

  
  
  
  



End file.
